


Runaway At Sunset

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Remus Lupin is not a fan of sunsets





	Runaway At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dumbledore's Army Library group.
> 
> Prompt: Summer - Sunset  
> Relationship request: Light Wolfstar  
> Time: 30minutes

Remus could feel it coming, from the tips of his toes to the hollows of his bones. The wretched feeling of bile rising in his throat as the cooler air of dusk swirled across his bare arms in the breeze. His eyes squinted in annoyance and discomfort as the sky erupted in beautiful shades of purple and pink. What would normally be a calm peaceful walk instead brought agony in the spasms from his muscles. 

He hurried himself along faster as he caught sight of a couple cuddling close together, enjoying each others company and warmth under what he was sure was a lovely night by most peoples standards. They paid him no mind, too focused on each other to notice the way he limped, and the way he panted for breath like a beaten broken man.

For a breif moment he envied them. To have someone to cling to, someone to derive comfort from, someone to share these moments. He quickly banished the thought from his mind, he would never, could never do that to a person. Expose someone to the monster he would become, to the monster he was. Take all their love and affection and return nothing but danger, the threat of sharing his disease when the moon took over and he was no longer Remus but instead something else.

Hell, he couldn't even tell his friends, and he felt closer to them then he had even his own family. Instead he felt the need to feign illness and visit the nurse only to sneak off before nightfall before he lost himself. He would try to sneak out early to escape his friends concerned prying eyes, but some days that failed. Days like today where Sirius was more sociable than ever. 

From the very start Sirius had been off today. The usual Saturday sleep-in that Sirius looked forward to all week was forgotten, instead Sirius had insisted on waking up with Remus and joining him for breakfast. He followed Remus like a shadow, even going so far as to avoid a rather lovely Hufflepuff girl that fancied him to follow him to the library, a place the brash gryffindor avoided at all costs on a normal day. Sirius had even followed him to the infirmary until the irate school nurse had deducted forty points from their house and used her magic to forcibly remove him from the wing and lock the doors from his access.

Fortunately Remus knew more than a few ways out of the building, and especially out of the infirmary, since he imagined Sirius was still pouting outside the door like a petulant child trying any spell he could imagine to override the security wards in place against him. Remus could even imagine Sirius faking an injury to get in should he actually realize he was unequipped to dismantle her wards. Still, the path he had taken out of their was long than he would have liked, and Sirius had caused his trip to the nurse to be very last minute as it was. He pushed himself harder, his brisk walk turning into a slight jog.

He could see the beastly willow tree in the distance, a welcome sight despite its very violent tendencies. He was practically home free, soon he would be in his own personal hiding place where nobody would find him and nobody would get hurt. A place where he could release the beast without fear of the damage and destruction.

He let out a sigh as he left the Beautiful sunset behind him, welcoming the darkness of the trees underpass. The roots and stagnant air greeted him like an old friend reassuring him that it was going to be ok, that he could survive this the earthy smells grounding him in a way he almost couldn't imagine. It was a relatively short journey from the tree to his final destination, a dilapidated building on the outskirts of Hogsmead.

Looking out a window Remus admired the sunset finally, the last of the purple fading into a murky gray. Things always got ugly in the end. He took a moment to appreciate it still, a last calm moment before the storm to come.

he felt it before he saw it, the milky white of a full moon rising in the distance. He collapsed to his knees wheezing in deep breaths from between gritted teeth, how could something so far away cause so much pain. A particularly rough muscle spasm tore through him forcing a loud whine from his throat, a desperate pained sound that he was certain would give nightmares to any strangers walking by the building. 

A soft whine tore his mind from the fog of pain, instead distracting him with confusion. He was no stranger to the sounds of his own pain, but he had never made a noise like that. He forced his head up to look around the room, expecting proof that he was alone and he was a more broken man than he had realized. Instead he was met with the sad heartbroken eyes of the ugliest black dog he had even seen. 

Its fur was long and scruffy, and covered in mud and debris. The way the dog kept his hind leg off the ground led Remus to think him hurt, likely by the whomping willow judging by the distinct leaves tangled in the matted mess. Another wave of pain hit him and doubled him back over. Panic suddenly setting in, he didn't want to hurt a person, but he didn't want to hurt a dog either.

Forcing himself back upright he pulled his wand from his holster and aimed at the dog. Racking his brain for any spell to send the dog away without harming him. He lamented the fact that Care of Magical Creatures never focused a lesson on removing non-magical beasts without harming them. The dog bounded across the room faster than Remus expected and snatched the wand from his grasp tugging away as though offered a toy. 

“No no no no no!” Remus cried out, staggering forward to try to grab his wand back before another twitch sent him sprawling onto his stomach. A rough scream tore from his throat, it was too late. It was coming. He could see it now the moon truly ascending in full to the night sky. His vision was fading now, switching to the monster and he could only feel terror as he watched to dog come closer again and nuzzle against his side.


End file.
